


a thousand paper planes raining down

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: Kuroo at his apartment's rooftop with an armful of paper planes.





	a thousand paper planes raining down

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15027176#cmt15027176)

hazy gold kisses the horizons

as he slides open the heavy rooftop door

and carefully, so carefully, place the box

full of meticulously folded paper planes

next to the railings

 

 

—it’s quiet up here. it’s been quiet

since he left, you suppose.

maybe you should get a cat.—

 

 

there are two hundred sixty two planes

(not that he was counting)

each one scribbled and whited-out

some with half-hearted doodles

and some with too honest a confession

but all of them with words

he never really got the chance to say

before a suitcase was packed

an awkward hug was shared

and the door was closed with a firm  _ click _

 

 

—he was always scared of flying, which 

didn’t make sense because you know

how beautiful he was when taking flight

on the court. but he got on that plane anyway

and you can only make these

stupid paper planes, and watch them fly

away from you, too.—

 

 

lonely blue seeps through the skies

as he allows the evening breeze

to steal the very last plane from his hands, 

a love letter on flimsy paper

with wings that will never be strong enough

to reach that bright smile, that boisterous laughter, that breathtaking boy

and he watches it fly away

and he watches it fly away

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
